


You And Your Hand

by Ginger_788



Series: Music OneShots [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_788/pseuds/Ginger_788
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure BeChloe Smut. That is all. You've been warned. NSFW, PW/OP. Based on the song.<br/>Also on FF.net under my other pen name Choeyfan88. Not stealing stuff! Just can't be arsed having same pen name....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Your Hand

You & Your Hand – A BeChloe Smut Fic.

A/N: Yes, inspired by the P!nk song of the same name. I was listening to the song and was inspired. Some characterisations may seem OOC; I claim artistic licence! Also, *points to self* Australian, and we seem to like taking the mickey every so often, so the Aussie character is kind of a caricature of some of the boneheads we all seem to know…. Aussie slang can be a little difficult, so I'll tack on an explanation at the end.

A/N 2: Please be nice in praise and/or criticisms; this is my first published story on here. So, let's not be dicks about it?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Pitch Perfect movies (unfortunately), that honour belongs to Kay Cannon and the writers. I only own my imagination and the characters that are my own. Any resemblance to people in real life is pure coincidence.

A shoutout and praise goes to Lexi on Twitter for reading this and encouraging me to post. Dude, you're an absolute saint! *thumbs up*

Also, this is set somewhere around Beca's senior year.

The music in the bar was thudding. Beca was at the bar ordering drinks, whiskey and Coke for her and Tequila Sunrise for Chloe. While waiting for the drinks, Beca felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she was surprised to see a very cute guy standing there.

'Uh… Hi?' Beca said awkwardly. She noticed him giving her a very thorough once over, a smug grin on his face.

'G'day, gorgeous!' He tipped his Akubra* in her direction, and Beca had to fight to hide her reaction of laughing in his face. 'Oi, bartender! My shout for the shelia*, and the next round, too'. He put a note down on the top of the bar, sidling up next to Beca with what he seemed to think was a charming grin.

'Thanks?' Beca said questioningly. Who was this guy? For the first time, she found herself wishing that Amy was around.

'No furries*, darl. Whew, what a ride! I feel like I just blew in on the back of a real strong Freo Doctor* and got spun through Cyclone Tracey*'.

What the fuck was this guy on?

'That sounds…. Like fun?' Beca said.

'Been flat out like a lizard drinkin' all day*; I'm startin' at Barden this year; well, third year…. It's weird, goin' from where I wasn't carded 'cause I could be within staggerin' distance between the Uni pub and the lecture…. You don't have pubs on campus?'

'Guess not?'

'Hey!' Chloe bounced over from where she'd been dancing with Stacie, having noticed the situation. She leant on the bar top to grab her drink, purposefully pushing her chest out. The redhead grinned internally when both Beca's and the 'rando' guy's eyes fell to her cleavage. 'Thanks, Becs'. She pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek, watching as the younger woman blushed. Chloe knew almost everything about Beca and Jesse's break-up. 'Almost' being, that not knowing that Jesse had confronted Beca about her feelings for her Bellas' co-captain.

'No problem, Chlo'. Beca flushed as she felt Chloe's arms wrap around her waist, squeezing gently.

'Well' the rando said, 'I gotta say that I'm the luckiest bloke in here to have two pretty shelias right here'. His hand landed way too low on Beca's back for her comfort, winking at Chloe.

Beca glanced frantically at the redhead, her expression clearly reading 'get me the fuck out of this'.

The wannabe cowboy leaned in, clearly wanting a kiss. Beca leaned back as far as she could, which admittedly wasn't far. 'Aw, come on. Don't be like that. Your friend can join if you want. I have a thing for rangas'. He winked at Chloe again.

Chloe thought fast, dragging her hand slowly down Beca's arm so that the brunette would turn. As soon as she did, Chloe leaned in, cradling Beca's cheek in one hand, and kissed her tenderly. She clearly heard Beca's sharp intake of breath, before small hands moved to rest on her sides.

Beca closed her eyes, surrendering to the kiss just as the unwelcome hand on her lower back moved higher. Growling in frustration, Beca broke the kiss and turned just as Mr Handsy fell backwards. His eyes were wide with shock as he looked up, and Beca turned back to see Chloe, face contorted in a very 'un-Chloe' expression of fury, right hand clenched in a fist. Beca reached out to run the tip of her finger over Chloe's cheek, successfully turning the redhead's attention back to her. Cupping Chloe's cheek, Beca leaned up to capture soft lips in a short, tender kiss, winking at the older woman as she broke the kiss to turn around and say smugly, 'Thanks, but I'm not interested'. She reached back to tangle her fingers with Chloe's uninjured hand, shooting the guy a smirk and adding 'Now, if you don't mind, my girlfriend and I are going to go have awesome sex'.

With that, she picked up both glasses and poured them over him before grabbing her jacket. The two women headed out of the room without noticing Stacie, CR and Amy all rolling their eyes and handing money to a smug Jess.

When they reached the corridor where the toilets were located, Beca tugged Chloe to a stop, lifting the redhead's injured hand to her mouth and pressing a soft kiss to the skin. She watched sky blue eyes soften and calm with the gesture, using the relative quiet to ask 'You ok, Chlo? You hit that guy pretty hard'.

'I'm fine' the older woman insisted. 'He deserved it. He…' She didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying as Beca pressed one finger against her lips.

The DJ could no longer hide her feelings for the enigmatic redhead. The older woman had held her attention ever since they'd met, and after seeing Chloe naked once, she'd been busy trying to stop thinking about her toned body.

It didn't help that Chloe looked so pretty tonight. In a dress that looked like it had been made for her and clung to every curve, making her look even sexier if possible, added to her hair falling in perfect beach babe waves around her face and the heels that completed the outfit and enhanced her legs and ass.

Beca knew that Chloe had been harbouring a crush on her for months. But, between Jesse, the station, the Bellas, freaking out about the future and rebuilding her relationship with her father, there had been no time to discuss it. Chloe had been telling her for days without words how she felt, and it was time to return the favour.

Beca gently batted Chloe's hand away from her mouth, scooting closer and cradling the taller woman's cheek in her palm, all the while keeping a light grip on Chloe's injured hand. 'Thank you for looking out for me' she said softly, maintaining eye contact. Chloe's right hand slid from Beca's to join its twin resting low on the brunette's hips. Beca jumped slightly when Chloe's thumbs slipped under her shirt to rub soothingly along her skin. She noticed sky blue eyes drop to her lips, reflexively flicking her tongue out to wet her lips and watching with a crude sense of enjoyment as Chloe gulped and bit back a groan. Chloe's eyes slid closed for a second, reopening and Beca had to bite back a groan as she saw Chloe's eyes had darkened.

The last shred of control that Beca was holding on to had vanished, and Beca leant forward to catch Chloe's lips in a deep, fierce kiss. They kept moving until Chloe's back hit the wall, and the redhead broke the kiss, panting. 'Becs….' Once again, Beca's finger silenced the older woman.

'I love you'. Darkened eyes widened. 'I've been in love with you for months, Chlo. Maybe since the day we met'. Beca stopped to take a breath, continuing with the confessional. 'I chose Jesse because he was safe, and I knew from the beginning that you have the power to seriously hurt me, but I also know that you would never do that. I want this; I want you'. Chloe swooped forward and captured her lips in a searing kiss that felt like fire was racing through every nerve and nerve ending in her body.

'I love you, too'. The kiss continued as they stumbled down the corridor to the bathroom, blessedly finding the room empty.

Beca dove forward until she could hear Chloe's back hit the door with a thud, her hands quickly shifting up to cup full breasts in her hands. Breaking the kiss to duck her head, Beca bit down on Chloe's neck, sucking hard before using her tongue to soothe the burn. Chloe's breath hitched and she moaned at the sensation, her hand rising to tangle in Beca's hair and tugging gently. Beca took the hint, working at leaving more love bites on the soft skin. Chloe moaned softly as she felt Beca's hands lower the front zip on her dress, small hands swiftly cupping bare breasts and rubbing thumbs over nipples to make them hard. Nimble fingers pinched her nipples hard, Beca's mouth finding her own with ease to cover the sharp moan ripped from low in her throat.

Beca gripped fistfuls of the dress to growl 'Off, now' into Chloe's mouth. They worked together to bunch the sleeveless dress at Chloe's hips, and Chloe swiftly tugged Beca's top over her head, groaning when she laid eyes on the midnight blue lace bra that barely covered her breasts.

'Fuck, Becs' the redhead moaned as their lips met again, her hands falling to grip Beca's ass, squeezing gently. Beca moaned, before reaching back to grab Chloe's wrists, pinning them firmly to the door. Chloe moaned into the kiss. Beca allowed her hands to drag down Chloe's arms, holding her hips before breaking the kiss to duck her head and take a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and earning a high-pitched 'Fuck! Becs'.

Beca alternated between both breasts, teasing both into hard points and earning breathless moans. She felt Chloe's hands tangle in her hair, guiding her down the toned stomach that she had admired for years. Trailing kisses down toned abs, Beca slipped to her knees. Hooking fingers into the bunched up dress at Chloe's hips, Beca glanced up. Chloe nodded, biting her lip as Beca lowered the dress to the floor. Beca dragged her hands up the back of toned thighs, her attention distracted by the sheer pink panties that Chloe was wearing. Leaning in, Beca placed a hot kiss to the sheer fabric, smirking when Chloe gasped. Her hot breath washed over the sensitive skin, causing Chloe to squirm. She could feel the muscles in Chloe's thighs contract and relax under her hands.

'Becs…. Please….' Chloe's plaintive tone cut through.

Beca smirked. 'Please what, Chlo?' Her thumb teasingly brushed against the soaked fabric.

Chloe's head fell back with a thud, and Beca moaned low in her throat at the sight. Her thumb pressed firmly, finding Chloe's clit with ease and rubbing circles. Chloe's hands tightened their grip in Beca's hair, and Beca felt her own panties flood at Chloe's growled 'Just fuck me, Becs'. Beca shivered at the throaty demand, before leaning in to snare the lacy waistband between her teeth and pulling the panties down long legs. She let gravity take over when they reached Chloe's knees and they fell to the floor. Beca tossed the soaked panties aside, moving closer to take an experimental lick between Chloe's legs. A throaty 'Finally' reached her ears, before gripping one on Chloe's legs and hooking it over her shoulder. Chloe's grip tightened in her hair as Beca didn't give her time to adjust before burying her tongue in Chloe's centre. As Beca felt Chloe begin to tighten around her tongue, she slowly withdrew before pushing two fingers inside and sucking Chloe's clit in her mouth.

A melody of groans, moans and sharp intakes of breath, interspersed with 'Fuck' and whispered repetitions of 'Beca' and 'Becs' landed at Beca's ears and between her own legs. Her fingers curled into the spongy spot she'd been searching for, rubbing hard circles.

Chloe's eyes were scrunched closed, alternating between biting her lip and letting her jaw drop. Before she knew it, a throaty 'Fuck, babe… I'm gonna come' was falling from her lips. The response was immediate; Beca rubbed firmly at the spot she'd been teasing for the last 5 minutes and sucked Chloe's clit into her mouth simultaneously, flicking her tongue over the bundle of nerves in letters. Before she knew it, her tongue was tracing the letters to 'I love you'. She'd barely finished the 'u' when it happened.

Beca felt Chloe's orgasm before she heard it; the rhythmic clenching of inner muscles and the tightening of Chloe's abs and thighs alerting her before Chloe released her bottom lip from between her teeth and moaned out her name. When the spasms had receded, Beca lifted Chloe's thigh from her shoulder and stood.

Only to be shocked when Chloe kissed her harshly, swiftly spinning them around and pressing Beca into the door. Beca felt her bra being unhooked and tossed onto the floor, before her belt and jeans were loosened. Beca was stunned when Chloe's hands gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around the older woman's hips. Beca moaned into the kiss and ran her hands up Chloe's muscular upper arms to tangle in the fiery hair that defined her personality. Chloe broke the kiss so Beca could breath, instantly burying her face in Beca's neck. Beca's moan echoed around the small room as Chloe's lips and teeth left a line of love bites along her neck, the last being on the base of her jaw and plainly visible, and her hands teased Beca's nipples to hard points. Chloe cupped Beca's jaw and guided her into a deep kiss, while one hand slid down her chest and into her jeans to cup her through soaked panties. Beca broke the kiss, panting, and nodded at Chloe. Chloe smirked and grabbed a fistful of Beca's panties with her free hand and tugged; the panties ripped instantly and Chloe tossed them over her shoulder while pushing two fingers inside. Beca's moan was loud and throaty as Chloe started pushing deeper inside and curling her fingers.

It didn't take long for Beca to tug Chloe closer with the fingers tangled in her hair and into a thorough kiss to prevent her scream echoing around the room. Chloe put her mouth close to Beca's ear and murmured into the sensitive flesh 'Come on, babe. Come for me'.

'So close' Beca groaned, nodding.

'You look so sexy like this, riding my fingers' Chloe whispered. 'You're even sexier than I imagined'.

Beca groaned; she should've known that Chloe was a dirty talker.

'You feel so tight around my fingers, Bec'. Chloe grunted as she thrust harder; Beca moaned at the feeling, as Chloe's palm collided with her clit. Chloe used her thumb to rub circles around Beca's clit, moaning into Beca's ear as the brunette's hips rocked harder into her. Beca's eyes rolled back in her head as Chloe's teeth bit down gently on her ear, a throaty 'Fuucccckkk' falling unbidden from her lips. Chloe's hand hit the right spot, her hips helping, and Beca closed her eyes. 'Come for me, babe'.

Beca fell over the edge with a throaty scream of Chloe's name. Her orgasm lasted minutes.

Explanation:

Shelia – woman/lady; usually a nice thing

Freo Doctor – strong winds; so called because they occur at Fremantle in Western Australia

Cyclone Tracey – Cyclone that hit Darwin, Christmas Day 197-something…

Been flat out like a lizard drinkin' all day – Euphemism for busy.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional explanation:  
> Akubra: cowboy hat.
> 
> Don't be a dick if leaving a review.


End file.
